Summer In Purgatory
by cirobert
Summary: What happened if Dean met someone unexpected in Purgatory? This is just an little idea I had while reading some other fanfics and got a little glimpse of wing/kink lol Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Not exactly my best work but it was fun to write some SPN fluff with a happy ending :)


* **This is an idea I had while rewatching Supernatural for the umpteenth time. I don't own SPN or any of these characters except my own original female character. Reviews are welcome and I plan on doing multiple stories involving these characters :)**

"I smell angel." one of the damn monsters growled as Dean was stalking it. The two other long toothed bastards stopped what they were doing and sniffed the air.

Dean tensed as he held his breath. Could it be? After all this time could be be close to finding Cas?

"This way, its hurt." one of the vampires took off and the others followed suit. Dean took off after them trying to be stealthy but not loose them either. It had been eleven months since he had seen Castiel, he'd be damned if some monster would kill him now.

The three vampires burst through the undergrowth into a clearing and Dean hauled up short as he quickly looked for an injured angel. Instead all he saw was a dirty girl backed against a tree truck with two rough blades in her hands. Blood ran freely from her split lip and there was a body at her feet.

The vampires lunged at her all at the same time and Dean tensed to join the fray. To his surprise the girl, who may or may not have had brown/black hair, turned in to some kind of super martial artist. She spun and twirled in some truly graceful arcs to behead two vamps at once. The shock Dean felt kept him rooted in place.

Dirt girl continued to fight the last remaining vampire but with one mistake the blood sucker knocked both blades out of her grip. She stumbled to the ground and the vamp was on her instantly.

"What are you?" he demanded of the filthy creature. Saying nothing she fought his attempts at biting her until she lucked out and knocked him sideways. Still Dean was too enthralled to move.

She grabbed one of her blades and with a punch and dive she decapitated her attacker. She stood over his body breathing heavily and Dean was finally able to shake himself out of his daze. He broke into the clearing at a run, taking the girl by surprise. He didn't want her dead, yet, so his attacks weren't as forceful as they should have been. And because of that the girl was able to defend against him easily.

Blades crossed, the sound of metal on metal loud in the empty forest. They swiped at each other continuously until Dean was sweating with exertion. To his annoyance the girl looked like she was hardly breaking a sweat. With a graceful twirl and duck she was able to make Dean loose his weapon but he retaliated with a kick of her knee that sent hers flying as well. Without missing a beat she lunged for him, clawing at him with what Dean could only see as human hands. Dean grabbed her wrists and maneuvered her until he had her backed against the tree with an arm across her throat.

"Where is the angel?!" he demanded as she fought against him.

"What angel?" she asked him in a sing-song voice that took Dean by surprise.

"They said they smelled an injured angel, what did you do with him?" Dean growled. The longer he held her the less she struggled and Dean was finally able to get a good look at her. Through layers of mud and blood Dean could see glimpses of pale white skin. Her hair, which he saw now could be any color because of the dirt, was shaggy and hung to her waist. She had her eyes closed against his attack so he didn't know what color they were but he now knew she wasn't as young as he initially thought.

"I never saw any angel." she replied and Dean was struck by the lyrical tone of her voice. His body started to react despite the totally non-sexual situation.

"Liar!" Dean said in her face and she turned towards him and opened her eyes. The pure sapphire blue irises cause Dean to relax his grip on her slightly. They look so much like Castiel's that he was thrown for a loop.

"No angel would survive down here." she threw her arms up and knocked Dean's arms away. She followed that with a jab to his nose that rocked him back.

"Jesus." he hissed grabbing his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Suck it up buttercup." the girl smirked at him before turning to run. Dean quickly grabbed the hood on her jacket, which looked about three sizes too big, and yanked her to the ground. He quickly straddled her and pinned her down.

"Christ will you just stop!" he growled as she fought against him.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." she said finally stopping her struggles. Which Dean was very grateful for. While he might not have any attraction to the girl it had been over a year since he had been this close to a woman.

"I'm not going to kill you." Dean said finally grabbing her hands and pinning them to her chest.

"I'd rather die then be used again." she hissed beginning her struggles anew.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean pinned her still. Angry blue eyes glared at him.

"What do you mean used?" he asked her.

"Oh please, I know all too well what males do with females." she said and Dean's breath hitched in his throat.

"I would never..." he started but she snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. What makes you so different from the rest of these cretins?" she asked with venom dripping along the melodic voice.

"I'm not a monster, I'm human." Dean told her and her baby blues widened.

"A human?" she asked with what can only be described as awe.

"What? You've never seen a human before?" Dean asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No." she stated simply. Dean stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you really human? I mean my mother told me about you guys but it was pretty vague. And not very flattering. How are you here? Whats your name? Do you really have no powers? How do you survive?" she excitedly asked Dean a hundred questions he didn't catch.

"Whoa, whoa. Just slow down kid." he said in he middle of her questions.

"I'm not a kid." she said frowning up at him.

"Look, I'm going to let you up. IF you promise not to run or deck me again." Dean negotiated.

"Fair enough." she agreed and Dean eased off of her slowly. She scrambled up and backed away from him.

"Ok, first of all my name is Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm human and no I don't have any powers. What I do have is fighting skills and a butt-load of anger." Dean plopped his ass on the kicked up dirt and placed his arms on his knees.

"And why are you here? Looking for an angel no less." she asked. Dean watched her swipe away he blood on her face and some of the first went with it.

"I answered your questions, now you answer mine. What's your name?" he asked her gruffly.

"Summer." she said lifting her chin defiantly.

"Pretty." Dean said before he thought.

"What's does that mean?" Summer asked her hackles rising again.

"Nothing, sorry." Dean apologized. She eased back but glared at hum with those deep blue eyes.

"The angel is my friend. He got sucked down here with me and disappeared." Dean said by way of an apology. Summer seemed to accept and relaxed some more. As Dean watched her he saw how small she was under her many layers of clothes. Everything looked to be at least two sizes too big and battle worn.

"Well now you know I'm human. Care to tell me what you are? And how you got here?" Dean asked her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky biting into it unenthusiastically. He held the rest of it out to her but she shook her head.

"I...I don't know what I am." she said haltingly while pulling out a small cloth back from her jacket. To Dean's amazement she pulled a deep orange piece of fruit out of the bag.

"Is that a peach?" Dean asked his mouth filling with saliva at the sight.

"I have no idea what a peach is." Summer admitted but offered Dean the fruit in question. Dean grabbed it greedily and bit into it. Sweet juice filled his mouth and he groaned with joy, his eyes sliding shut with pleasure.

"Are all humans so...vocal?" Summer asked and Dean opened his eyes to see her staring at him with amusement on her face.

"Listen doll, its been almost a year since I had anything but salty meat." Dean said in his defence. Summer studied him and Dean felt like he should puff himself up to look more impressive.

"There are more." She said after am moment of uncomfortable silence.

"More what?" Dean asked having trouble keeping his mind on her flitting conversation. To be honest he was filled with so much gratitude for the peach that he wanted to hug Summer, dirt and all.

"More...peaches was it?" Summer said.

"Where?" Dean asked before she even finished. Summer found herself smiling at his stuffed cheeks. It was an reaction she was unused to and it confused her.

"Come with me." she said standing and offering him a hand up. Eagerly Dean took it.

"This place is..." Dean Winchester said looking around her cave in awe. Summer felt pride well up in her chest.

"Where I live." she finished his sentence as she began to peel off the grimy clothes she wore.

"Wait, what?" he asked whipping around just as she got down to her final shirt.

"I was born here, this is where I live." she said. She really wanted to jump in her bathing pool but she was more than aware that Dean was a male. A strong, handsome male but still a male. And she was all too familiar with males.

"You were born here?" Dean asked going from her soft bed of moss and leaves to the natural spring that fed her bathing pool. Just past the pool was her garden that was fed by the flowing water.

"Yes, born and raised." she sat down next to the pool and began washing her face. She felt Dean's eyes on her the entire time and she wasn't comfortable with the sensations that sprang to life in her. There was something about his stubbled jaw, pouty full lips and deep green eyes.

"You were born and raised in Purgatory?" he asked in surprise.

"Is that what you humans call this place?" she asked him as she dug out a very well worn towel to dry off with.

"How? I mean...how?" Dean asked coming to the pool and joining her. She offered him the cloth and he took it.

"I only know what my mother told me." she shrugged as Dean drew off his jacket and the colourful shirt he wore underneath. The undershirt he wore was dingy and almost grey. Again she as filled with a strange sensation she didn't welcome.

"She was pregnant when she was sent here. I don't know how she got here, or who my father is, but she did tell me that this place didn't exist until the day I was born." she said looking around her cave.

"Why haven't the monsters come?" Dean asked wiping his face and arms.

"They can't. Something about this place keeps them out." she shrugged again. Dean paused in his cleaning to stare at her.

"Then why would you leave?" he asked in shock.

"To hunt." she said simply. Dean just looked at her, his soul searching green eyes trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"The peaches are out here." she said growing uncomfortable under her gaze. At the mention of the fruit Dean finished up washing and followed her to her modest garden. There were seven fruit here in continual bloom but she didn't know their names.

"Help yourself." she waved her hand and Dean immediately scooped up a handful of red berries. Also one of her favourites.

"Oh God." he moaned as he stuffed the berries into his mouth and Summer giggled. Her hand shot to her mouth to cover the unusual sound.

"You want some?" Dean asked around his stuffed mouth. Summer found herself giggling again. Swallowing Dean smiled at her.

His smile! It was like...like...nothing Summer has the words to describe. Her entire body came to attention and an unfamiliar hear rushed through her. Her hand dropped from her mouth and she stared.

"Uh..." Dean muttered flushing under her gaze.

"I have to go." she spun around quickly leaving Dean in the garden.

She had intended to leave the cave but strong hands grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Dean didn't know what had spooked her but he knew the heat he had seen in those baby blues. And suddenly Dean was ravenous for more than strawberries.

"What are you..." she demanded but Dean pulled her close to him and kissed her with a deep heated passion. Now that some of the grim was off of her Dean saw that she wasn't pale, it as called porcelain and flawless. Her pretty pink lips were captivating and the edges of the hair she had cleaned shone a beautiful blonde.

Her lips were hard against his own for only a second and then they softened, kissing him back sloppily. It was like she had never kissed before and Dean found her inexperience maidenly hot. He drew her closer and she threw her arms around his neck.

"What is this?" she mumbled against his lips as he wrapped his hand in her hair.

"Kissing." he replied shortly as she moaned into his mouth. Giving her a moan back his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Instantly she let her lips separate and Dean plunged his tongue inside.

Summer's taste was amazing! Like sweet fruit, sunshine and something just a little wicked. His body responded without thought, hard in an instant and aching.

"Summer." Dean moaned and her answering moan almost drove him to his knees. He tightened his grip on her hair and angled her face to give him more access to her mouth. Teeth clashed, tongues mingled and Dean felt light headed. Quickly he put his other hand on Summer's ass and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. His hard erection connected with her core and Summer pulled back, a gasp of surprise coming from her.

"Summer?" Dean asked through his lust induced haze. Summer's eyes were no longer filled with heat but weariness and pain. Pushing at him she climbed down and scrambled away from him.

"I...please, don't hurt me." she pleaded as she curled into herself.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" Dean asked seriously confused. His arousal instantly disappeared replaced by worry.

"You're a male." Summer said as if this answered his question.

"I..." Dean struggled to understand. How had they gone from one of the best make out sessions of his life to Summer cowering in a corner. Suddenly it hit him, he comments on being used.

"Did someone rape you?" Dean asked and then cursed himself for being so blunt. She probably had PTSD or something.

"What is rape?" Summer asked still huddling into herself. Oh boy, wasn't that a can of worms. How did he go about delicately explaining something he considered the lowest of low acts.

"Well, uh...when a man, or woman I guess, forces another man or woman to have sex against their will." he said stumbling over his words.

"What's sex?" she asked coming out of her hunch and looking at him curiously. Again Dean was struck by how absolutely beautiful she was. And her innocent wonder reminded him of Cas.

"Oh god." Dean exclaimed rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw.

"What does god have to do with sex?" she asked coming closer.

"What? Oh no, nothing. I just...look why don't we sit down and I'll try to explain the best I can." Dean suggested. Summer's eyes became mistrustful again.

"Look, Summer, I promise I will never touch you without your permission. Again I mean." he assured her as he went to her little sleeping area. Sure he would have preferred a less suggestive area but he took what he could get. Summer joined him but kept her distance. Dean leaned back against the stone wall. He tried to look relaxed but his body was still too aware of Summer.

"So whats' sex?" Summer asked him enthusiastically and Dean but back a groan. That word on her lips...pure torture.

"Well let me see. Uh...when a man takes his...uh..." Dean struggled for the words and instead indicated his crotch.

"And?" Summer had narrowed her eyes.

"And he uh...puts it in a woman's...uh..." he motioned to her lower body.

"Oh." Summer said hunching back in to herself. "That a what its called."

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"But you said rape is when they force it." Summer said confused.

"And only the lowest of the low would do that. Not even the monsters are that bad most of the time." Dean tried to make her understand.

"I don't understand." she admitted.

"Ok sweetheart, what don't you understand?" Dean asked her.

"Is...I mean...isn't it always forced? What female would willingly do that?" she asked and Dean felt a pain in his chest. What kind of life had this poor girl had to think that?

"Oh Summer..." he caught himself saying with sympathy. As a hunter he has seen, and done, some horrible things but that one simple statement made him realize just how good he had always had it. After every bad day there had always been Sam, a cold beer and the possibility of a warm body to stare his bed.

"Don't pity me." Summer said aggressively standing up and balling her fists at her sides. "Two things my mother told me never to accept from anyone was help and pity." she said.

"Summer, I'm sorry I was..." Dean began but Summer turned away from him.

"I don't know why I brought you here." she said grabbing Dean's jacket and shirt from the floor and tossing it to him.

"Summer please." Dean pleaded catching his clothes.

"No, this was a mistake. I've been on my own since my mother died and that's the way I like it. You need to get back to looking for your angel." Summer fumed.

"Look, just calm down will ya?" Dean said hauling on his shirt and jacket.

"Calm dow..." Summer began when there was a loud screech from the outside.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked looking around. In all his time in Purgatory he had never heard a sound like that.

"Dragon." Summer whispered.

"Come again?" Dean asked in disbelief. Summer was quickly going about the space grabbing long weapons.

"A dragon, you know, wings, snout, fire." She said as Dean looked at her. God he was attractive, even more so when he was confused Summer decided.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a dragon is. But how did it get here? And I thought you said the monsters couldn't get it?" Dean said finally getting in step and gathering weapons.

"It can't, but it can knock the rocks down on us." Summer explained.

"Super." Dean said.

"This one has tried it before. Unfortunately I haven't found a way to kill it yet, just drive it off for a few months." Summer grabbed her jacket and dunked it in the pool of water. Next she submerged her entire head. When she brushed the water out of her eyes she saw Dean was staring at her again. His green eyes were dilated and his intense gaze made her shiver.

"Keeps the fire at bay." she explained awkwardly. Seeming to shake himself Dean followed her lead and dunked himself. Summer resisted her desire to watch the water on his lips.

"The only way to kill a dragon is with an enchanted blade. Too bad for us the only one I know of is on the surface." Dean said grabbing a long stick with a blade attached to the end.

"His flanks, his eyes and under his wings. Jab him enough and he'll go away." Summer said rushing to the cave entrance. Against Dean's instincts he let the tiny woman take the lead.

"Jesus Christ..." Dean's breath rushed out of him as he drew up shirt next to Summer.

"Is that what you called him?" she asked quizzically.

The giant creature in front of them was easily as big as a house, with wings that doubled that easily. Its skin was a mottled grey and brown and it had intense red eyes that stared at Summer hungrily.

"You take its flank, I've got his eyes." Summer commanded him before racing towards the giant lizard.

"Summer, Summer, wait!" Dean called before cursing and bolting towards the tail section.

Summer tried to keep her focus on the biggest threat but she found herself looking to make sure that Dean was holding his own. It was a strange sensation, worrying about someone else's safety. But every time she jabbed at the beast Dean co-ordinated his attacks so that the dragon was caught between the two of them. When it would lunge towards Dean Summer would attack his neck which brought his attention back to her. It was a dangerous dance that none of them were winning.

Until Dean miscalculated a strike and the dragon was able to knock down the man with a swipe of his leathery tail.

"Dean!" Summer nearly screamed and raced in his direction. Her pulse hammered in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. As she said the tell tale signs of the dragon rearing back its head and gathering its flames.

Without thought or hesitation Summer dove to cover Dean as the flames exploded around them.

"Well fuck." Dean's simple thought as he watched the enormous lizard draw his head back and flames escaped around its teeth. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by feathers and Summer's body.

'Summer has wings?' Dean thought to himself as the world slowed to a stop. He had all the time in the world to take in the mix of grey and white that covered both of their bodies. In the light cast by the dragon' flame he saw that the feathers reflected rainbows, almost like a pigeon but not so sketchy.

"Summer?" Dean asked the woman wrapped around him, her face a mere inch away from his. Her eyes were squeezed shit and her lovely pink lips were pressed together in an angry line. Slowly she opened her lids and Dean was awed. They swirled a deep black, like a demon's, but with the blazing light of an angel's grace emerging like stars. Summer carried the universe in her eyes.

"Mine." she growled out lowly with so much anger that the hairs of Dean's neck rose. Instantly she jumped up and faced the dragon.

Dean stayed on his ass in the mud, which would embarrass him later, as Summer flared her wings around herself. He saw that the clothes on her back was scorched along with the pale skin there. But she didn't seem to notice at all.

"You do not harm what is MINE!" Summer screamed into the dragon's face. Before the echoes died down she was attacking the beats with a flurry of strikes aimed at its face. The creature was unable to stand against the onslaught and turned to flee. With one final attack the dragon's tail fell to the ground as he flew away.

Silence fell over them as the dragon retreated, minus a tail. Dean was still staring at Summer's back which was beginning to heal itself with a faint blue glow.

"Summer?" Dean managed to croak out. Immediately she dropped her wings and they disappeared.

"Dean, are you ok?" she asked dropping her spear and crouching down to run her hands all over him.

"Hey now." Dean jumped as her hands encountered a delicate area. Summer seemed to realize her mistake and blushed a bright red.

"I'm fine, its ok Summer." Dean assured her taking her hands in his. Summer seemed to hold her breath at the skin on skin contact.

"Is...is this ok?" Dean asked her quietly. With a confused expression on her face Summer nodded. Gently Dean examined her hands looking for any damage. As far as he could tell she was fine. With relief Dean brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. If he wasn't mistaken he heard Summer such in a breath.

"Are you ok? You got burnt pretty badly." Dean said trying not to spook her.

"I did?" Summer asked.

"Where did your wings com from Summer?" he pushed.

"I've always had them." she shrugged. She was enjoying the feel of Dean's callused hands across her knuckles. She had never been touched like this...at least not since her mother had died, and certainly not by a male.

"Did your mother have wings?" Dean asked. The feel of her soft skin against his was causing things low in his body to react again.

"No." Summer replied softly. After a minute she looked up at Dean shyly. "Can we try the kissing again?" she blurted out and Dean's mouth instantly went dry.

"Uh...yeah...I mean...if you want..." he stumbled over his words.

"Well shouldn't you be willing?" she asked drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. It was an adorable trait Dean thought.

"Oh I'm willing." Dean breathed out. Summer smiled at him and his chest constricted. This beautiful girl should do nothing but smile he thought to himself.

Dean used her hands to draw her closer. he was so worried about spooking her that he forced himself to go at a glacial pace, even if it killed him.

Summer's pulse raced as she watched those pouty lips come closer to hers. Dean seemed unable to move his eyes from hers either and for once she wished she could be more experienced at this. When he finally reached her mouth he closed those deep green eyes so Summer did as well. To her surprise it increased the sensation of his lips on hers. Unlike last time this kiss was soft and cautious. Gently Dean let her in an intricate dance of his lips on hers. She found herself moaning as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips separated enough for his tongue to slip past and caress hers. This caused a whole new heat to spread in her body, one that reminded her of the dragon flame.

"Dean..." she moaned against his mouth and Dean's responding groan was what she imagined heaven must be. The kiss went on, becoming deeper but no harder. Summer explored Dean's mouth eagerly but Dean held himself back letting her set the pace.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! Back away from the Nephalem!"

"Cas?" Dean whipped his head around to see the disheveled angel glaring at them angrily.

"Now Dean!" Castiel growled out with his hands bunched at his sides. His trench coat hung from one shoulder and his tie was around his neck the wrong way.

"What's a Cas?" Summer asked Dean drawing his attention back to he.

"Uh, Summer, this is Castiel. My angel friend." he said standing up and using her hands to help her up.

"That's the angel?" she eyed Cas up skeptically.

"Dean, step away from her now!" Cas said again.

"Why Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked pulling Summer behind him. She was so much smaller than he was that she had to peek around his shoulder to see anything.

"Its an abomination, a mistake." Cas said.

"She's just a girl Cas." Dean argued.

"She" Cas emphasized the word like it was the darkest curse "is not supposed to be alive."

"Ok, look Cas, I don't know whats going on but Summer isn't what ever you think she is. She saved my life." Dean tried to calm his friend. He held one hand out in front of him while using the other to shield Summer. She was less than impressed with his effort.

"She is the Nephalem Dean, inherent evil." Cas continued.

"She's just a kid for Christ's sake Cas!" Dean argued.

"What's a Nephalem?" Summer asked seemingly unaware of the danger she was in. With one touch Castiel could destroy her.

"The cursed result of the consorting between a demon and an angel." Cas answered her question out of habit.

"What?" Dean asked in shock. But it made sense didn't it? The wings, the eyes...her mother being in Purgatory.

"She is the anti-christ Dean and she must be destroyed." Castiel insisted.

"Whoa, whoa, Cas, just wait. Look lets just talk about this." Dean tried to talk his friend down. Summer on the other hand seemed more than eager to face the angel.

"There's nothing to discuss Dean, she was supposed to be destroyed when we killed her mother." Cas continued.

"Oh shit." Dean was able to get out before Summer was screaming and attacking Castiel with her bare hands. Even through his panic he was able to appreciate the grace of her moves and the equal grace of Cas's defence.

"Alright, thats enough of that." Dean said grabbing Summer but the waist and pulling her off of Castiel. She screamed and fought his hold so he spun her around to face him.

"Summer, stop." he growled as she scratched his face.

"They killed my mother Dean, you heard him say it!" she said and Dean heard the break in her voice. He held her close until the struggles weakened and her body pressed against him shaking with sobs.

"Dean..." Cas said from behind him but Dean just shook his head.

"If you have any loyalty to me and our friendship you will back down Castiel." Dean said knowing the angel would hear him.

"I..." Cas sighed heavily. "Ok Dean."

"Wow, this isn't awkward at all." Dean sighed to himself as he placed the recently harvested fruit in front of them. Summer was staring at her lap, her anger and sadness radiated from her in waves. Across from her sat Cas, eyeing her wearily like she might erupt in flames at any second. And between them saw Dean Winchester.

"Ok, so let me get his straight. Summer's mother was a demon who got it on with an angel and got yanked for it." he summarized and Cas nodded.

"But why did she end up here? Demons go back to hell when they're killed." he asked.

"I can only guess that it was because she was pregnant with her. The universe didn't know where she belonged." Cas explained.

"Ok, makes sense I guess." Dean agreed.

"What about my father? The angel?" Summer spoke and her voice was raspy from crying.

"He...well..." Cas had the grace to look guilty. "He took his own life."

Summer looked up at him and her red rimmed eyes swam with tears again. Dean tensed to break up a fight again.

"You angels took everything from me!" she grit out between clenched teeth "My mother was here, alone, when she had me. Can you imagine what that must have been like Castiel? All by herself in this place while struggling to bing life into the world?" she whispered.

"No, I can't." Cas said in that monotone honesty that he had.

"She was beautiful, and kind, and strong, and smart." Summer said and then slumped her shoulders again.

"I...I am sorry Summer." Cas said and there was actual regret in his voice. "We never thought to question my father's orders." Silence fell between them and Dean grew uncomfortable.

"How long ago was all this?" he asked more to distract them all.

"Seven hundred and sixty three years ago." Cas answered quickly.

"Say what now?" Dean asked in shock.

"Julianna was killed seven hundred and sixty three years ago." Cas answered.

"Julianna? That was her name?" Summer's attention focussed on the angel.

"Yes. And your father was Xapham." he told her.

"How is that possible? I mean look at her, she's barely 18!" Dean was struggling with her age.

"And how old do you think I am Dean? This vessel looks a certain way but age means nothing to an angel." Castiel said.

"So what happens now?" Summer asked and she sounded resigned to any decision they made.

"Yes, Cas, what happens now?" Dean asked the Angel of the Lord. His voice came out hard and with a challenge.

"I...no longer want to kill you." Castiel admitted and Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "And I've found a way out."


End file.
